


Brother Starkercest

by LisaFQueen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Starker, Starkercest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 13:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaFQueen/pseuds/LisaFQueen
Summary: Tony gets jealous after some of his "friends" flirt with his younger twin, Peter.When they get home Tony shows Peter who he belongs to.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 324





	Brother Starkercest

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request

“Hey,  _ fuckface!”  _

Tony yelled, flipping a cigarette between his fingers and putting it in his mouth. 

Both his 'friend' and his little brother turned around, a surprised look on the first face and a nervous one on the other. 

“Well, look at that, how  _ cozy _ .” 

Tony smirked while stepping closer with broad and confident steps. Once in front of the teen, he lit his cig without looking up. 

Aaron's lips widened too, swinging an arm around Peter Parker. 

“Yo, this cutie here was telling me how good he can suck dick. I asked to demonstrate it, but he said his big brother would get angry. You won't, right Tony?” 

The idiot was still under the impression Tony was amused, didn't mind him touching Peter. 

_ Stupid mistake,  _ Tony thought. 

He smiled darkly at Aaron, whose face dropped immediately. The fire in Tony's eyes was obvious, and the other let go of Peter immediately. 

Innocent as Peter was, he put three steps over to Tony and nuzzled his neck, crawling under his arm. 

Tony let his eyes drop from Aaron's and by the time they had reached Peter's, they were soft and reminded the boy of chocolate. 

“You alright, baby?” 

Peter nodded nervously and melted at Tony's touch of his hair. 

Tony didn't buy it and shot a furious look at the idiot. 

“What'd he do to you? Talk dirty or did he touch you?” 

Peter's voice was quiet so Tony had to strain to hear it and dipped his head to his brother's ear. 

“He - He touched my thigh, over my jeans. And he told me to suck him and his other friends. One of them also kissed my head but he's already gone.”

Peter pointed his finger to the place the other friends had gone off to. 

Tony shook his head, gave Peter a reassuring smile and stepped away from the boy. 

Aaron was already backing away, knowing full well what was coming. 

“You think you can touch my little brother? Hm? You think he's your little sex toy?” 

Tony kept walking, not losing eye contact for even a second. He was raging and Aaron saw. 

“Tones, I swear I thought you'd be cool with it. Jack and I were just fooling around, besides he really looks like a twink! Of course we're gonna make fu -  _ Mmpfh!”  _

With one blow from Tony's fist the guy was knock-out. Peter gasped loudly, staring at the fallen body with wide eyes. 

“C'mon, let's go home.” 

The teen said as he grabbed Peter's wrist and guided him to his motorcycle. 

The drive home was good. Peter clung to Tony and smelled him all the way, not even ashamed anymore as he nuzzled the older's neck. 

He was way passed the phase of admitting he had a crush on Tony. In fact, it seemed that Tony took advantage of that. Touching Peter, spending time with him, knocking on his door in the middle of the night. 

It felt good. And Tony was so damn good-looking, too. Black jacket, army boots, motorcycle, not to mention his hot rebellious attitude and smoking. 

Once home, Peter followed Tony into the living room, where he quickly looked right and left to check if their parents were home. 

“Come with me.” Tony ordered without throwing a glance at his younger twin. 

They went up the stairs, Peter definitely  _ not _ staring at the rip in Tony's jeans right under his ass. 

Once upstairs, Tony threw open his bedroom door and pulled Peter in it. The boy lost his balance and Tony guided his fall, so he landed on his bed. 

“Listen, we need to talk.” 

Tony's voice was stern and his eyes were full of… Something. It made Peter shudder. 

“What about?” 

“You  _ know  _ what about, Pete.” 

Peter shifter uncomfortably, feeling the stare hot in his face. Tony was kneeling in front of him, yet Peter felt smaller. 

They both held their breaths and stared at one another. 

With a jolt Peter's dick came to life, at the exact moment he realised Tony was tracing his thigh lightly with one finger. 

“Did he do this?” 

It took the boy a while before he shook his head, eyes never leaving Tony's. 

“No, he pushed harder.” 

Tony hesitated, then let go. He sighed and broke his stare, making Peter more nervous. 

“So. Talk.”

Tony said. 

Peter shrugged, mumbling his answer. 

“Dunno, they obviously wanted something…” 

“Yes, your pretty mouth!” 

Tony snapped, patience fading quickly. 

Peter's eyes widened at him, not sure what to do. He could feel his face go red and watched Tony curse at himself. 

“Sorry, it's just - look, these guys aren't real friends and you're so…”

Tony lifted his finger and stroked Peter's bottom lip with his thumb. 

“What?” Peter choked out, voice breaking. His heart was pounding and he felt like exploding. Tony had to be doing this on purpose! Especially the way he kept glancing at Peter's lips and eyes. 

“I'm  _ what,  _ Tony?” 

“Innocent.” Came the delayed reply. Tony could feel the soft flesh and warmth of Peter's breath, savoring the touch. 

Their intense stare came to a halt when Peter's breath hitched audibly. 

He sprung up and almost knocked Tony over in his way to the other side of the room. 

“Fuck, Tony, I can't - I can't do this anymore, alright? You're driving me crazy! And, and, those guys - maybe I wanted to suck their dick, okay? Maybe -” 

Tony followed Peter, getting up and pacing in front of him. 

“You  _ what now?”  _

_ Shit!  _

Peter was scared, remembering all the times Tony had used this dangerous voice to threaten other people. He nervously fidgeted with his shirt. 

“I don't know, maybe I just want to suck  _ something  _ and imagine it's…”

He broke off his sentence, the meaning obvious in the way he was eyeing Tony. The latter snapped, both angry and aroused at the thought. 

“Listen here kid, you're not going to touch someone else, because I won't let you. Other people will just ruin you.”

“Maybe  _ you  _ should be ruining me.”

Peter didn't miss a beat, eyes full of lust and his self-restraint broken. 

Tony blinked once before taking Peter's wrist and slamming them against the wall behind the boy. 

Peter didn't expect it and felt his heart beat loudly in his chest. 

“Watch that pretty mouth,  _ before I fuck it!” _

Peter moaned into Tony’s mouth, the older’s tongue aggressively claiming Peter’s.

Everything was too much; Tony’s hands on his hips, their mingled breaths, the fact that he was  _ making out with his twin brother! _

“To -  _ Tony!” _

Peter wanted to warn Tony but he just kept kissing Peter, sucking on his lip and bruising his hips with his fingers.

“What, baby boy?” Tony growled, thrusting his hips into Peter’s, causing them both to moan.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” 

Peter breathed out harshly, internally not agreeing to his words.

Luckily for him, Tony could see it in his eyes. The guilt he’s supposed to feel but is not quite there.

“I know, but who cares what we should be doing? Just tell me if I’m outta line and I’ll stop.”

Then he stepped back a little to give Peter some space, waited for the answer but all he saw was the boy’s eyes hungrily taking him in.

“No, please.”    
Peter’s voice came out softly and broken.  _ This is what he wants, what he’s been wanting for a long time _ , Tony thinks.

“Didn’t think so.” Tony stated, taking Peter’s hand to guide him to the bed.

When Peter reached the bed, Tony shoved him on it, immediately following after. He grinded on Peter’s ass and the boy moaned into the pillow, helpless.

“Listen baby, I’m gonna fuck your ass raw, and you’re gonna moan my name, understand?”

Peter tried to turn his head sideways but Tony grabbed it and gently tugged, making Peter bite his lip.

“Oh - okay, Tony.”

Tony grinned, enjoying this. 

_ “And that’s daddy to you, princess!” _

_ “Aah!” _

Peter moaned as Tony had undone his pants and was already pushing a finger against his hole.

“Fuck, Tony!” Peter hissed, leaning on his arms so Tony could remove his pants. He took his time to undo his own belt, and then came forward, showing it to Peter.

“Are you comfortable being tied up, pretty boy?”

Tony mocked lightly, but still waited for Peter’s permission. The boy nodded heavily and let Tony tie his hands together.

Then Tony was quiet while undoing his own clothes, leaving Peter in agony of what’s to come.

“No peeking!” he warned.

When he was hard and ready, Tony set himself between Peter’s legs, gently tugging at them to place them right.

“Tony, hurry up,  _ please!”  _ Peter moaned obscenely, impatient.

Tony tsk-ed and grinned before teasing the hole with the head of his cock.

“Didn’t I tell you to call me daddy? Huh?”

The boy pushed back on his knees, wanting the friction.

“Stop!” Tony warned as he smacked Peter’s ass.

“Aah! ‘M sorry, daddy.”

The older brunet smiled wickedly, satisfied with Peter’s obedience.

“Good boy, that’s better. Now tell me, what dirty thoughts of your older brother do you have?”

Peter squeaked and his face turned bright red, already ashamed and shy as it was. He really didn’t wanna say it out loud, it would just sound more horrible.

“Hm?” Tony urged, pushing the head in slowly.

“Oh God Tony!” Peter bit his lip at the pressure. He had to grab the blanket and squeezed as hard as he could.

“_Fuck, _uhm, okay, I - I think you’re ridiculously h - hot when you’re smoking and that -_ fucking hell _- pants makes your ass look good!” 

“Good boy!” Tony muttered in his ear, now fully pushing in until the base of his cock. Fuck, this felt good! He never imagined fucking Peter would feel so  _ right. _

And then Peter moaned again, long and hard, and Tony’s self-restraint broke. He roughly grabbed Peter’s sides and started to fucking into him with a fast pace.

Peter on his part was trying to muffle all his moans by biting the pillow. He could swear he’d come right there and then, if Tony wasn’t distracting him with the dirty talk in his ear.

“Dirty boy, you like getting fucked by me, don’t you?” Tony grunted. 

He was pushing in fast and hard, wanting to go as deep as he could.

“ _ Aah, daddy please!” _

“Please what, kid?”

Tony grabbed Peter’s brown mop of hair and tugged at it, making it easier to bite on the boy’s neck. Sharp teeth claimed the soft flesh and Tony bit down, sucking a hickey on the skin.

_ “Fuck! Please please wanna cum! Fuck, Tony!” _

Tony grinned, pleased with himself. With the same roughness as his pace he took Peter’s cock in his hand and started stroking without mercy.

“If you make me cum before you I’ll suck your cock dry.” Tony muttered, convinced that the image of him sucking Pete off should do it. And he was right. Within seconds Peter was shivering and whimpering through his orgasm, sticking his ass higher against Tony, as if he wanted to completely swallow him.

Tony petted the boy’s hair, stroking it much gentler now. 

Peter smiled brightly, content and just as he was about to turn his head around, Tony pushed it into the pillow and started fucking him with a vigorous pace again.

“I’m not finished with you yet, baby boy!”

Tony grunted and thrusted for his life. He moaned and his whole body shook. When his orgasm reached him he was biting down on Peter’s neck, who let out a painful whine.

_ “Fuck, Petey, fuck, good boy!” _

Both of them were sitting on the bed afterwards, Peter snuggling into Tony’s chest happily. Tony was reading a science article on his phone while Peter joined him.

“You happy now, kid?”

Tony’s voice was lazy and he felt satisfied, relaxed in his whole body.

Peter nodded heavily and then looked up for another cute peck on the lips.

“You better! And this,” Tony rubbed over the red spot on Peter’s neck, “is to show you’re mine and mine alone, got it?”

Peter giggled and rubbed the spot himself. 

“I wouldn’t want it any other way,  _ daddy.” _


End file.
